The Miracle of Accidental Magic
by Mills87
Summary: Teddy has a bout of accidental magic when he and his Grandma are attacked by a remnant group of Voldemort supporters on his third birthday. His magic transports him and Andromeda back in time to three years before he was born. With no way back to their time will Andromeda find a way to safely alter time to save her loved ones, what consequences may lie ahead?
1. Chapter 1

The Miracle of Accidental Magic

Teddy has a bout of accidental magic when he and his Grandma are attacked by a remnant group of Voldemort supporters on his third birthday. Cornered with his grandmother trying to shield him he screams for his deceased mother and father and releases a silver light. His magic transports him and Andromeda back in time to three years before he was born. With no way back to their time will Andromeda find a way to safely alter time to save her loved ones, what consequences may lie ahead.

I have been really busy with work lately so I will likely stick with shorter chapters for a while anyway. With this being a time travel fic I will try to do my best to account for any consequences that may result from my changes but feel free to KINDLY send me a note if you think I overlooked something.

Also I am not really a fan of Ron so there will likely be some Ron bashing, don't like, don't read.

I Do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Andromeda woke with a start sitting up, where was she it took her a moment to get her bearings. She was in her room she realized, it must have been a nightmare, light was just beginning to break, it was still early so she laid back down. It all felt so real she thought, her body still ached with the physical, mental and magical exertion she used to protect Teddy in her dream. She lifted her arms, they felt like they weighed a hundred pounds a piece, and looked at them, there were cuts and bruises forming all over them from being knocked over by the backlash of dodged spells or throwing herself out of the way of a spell, and the shrapnel that hit her.

Her head was reeling she just laid there staring at her arms trying to understand what happened. She suddenly sat bolt upright when her brain finally formed a logical explanation several minutes later. They must have been rescued and whoever rescued them must have put her up here to rest, but where was Teddy? She gathered all her available strength and swung her legs over the side of the bed. As her feet touched the floor she let out a gasp as a flashback came to her and she remembered that her house had been nearly destroyed during the attack, there was no way that her rescuer could lay her to rest in her perfectly neat room.

As she sat there frozen sitting on the edge of the bed trying to comprehend what exactly was going on she felt a hand rub her back and jumped so hard that she fell on the the floor. "oh my gosh! Andy are you all right sweetheart? What's going on, you have been restless for a bit then I heard you gasp, I tried call out to you but you didn't seem to hear me and then you jump ten feet into the air when I touch you, are you ok?"

Andromeda's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, she was looking up into the concerned eyes of her dearly departed husband...

* Let me know what you think, constructive criticism only!


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry for such a short first chapter but hopefully the really fast update will help make up for it. This idea has been bouncing around in my head for two years and I told myself that I was going to start it this weekend. The first chapter was me just greasing the wheels it comes easier after I get the intro done, hearing feedback from all of you helps too!

I Do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Ted scrambled off the bed and came to help Andromeda up off the floor. She seemed to be in shock, her eyes were wide and unmoving and she was unresponsive to his attempt to help her up so he scooped her into his arms and laid her back on to the bed. That's when he noticed the scratches and bruises all over her arms and legs and it even looked like she had a black eye starting to darken and her lip was swollen and split. "My God Andy what happened?" he exclaimed. "Did you have a nightmare and scratch yourself up like this, were you sleep walking? Can you hear me? Please say something" he pleaded. When she didn't respond, didn't even blink he shook her gently "Please my love talk to me I am freaking out." He waited for a minute looking deep into her eyes hoping that if he looked deep enough he could help pull her out of her shock. Tears of worry filled his eyes but he only let one escape. "Thats it!" he said suddenly "I am calling a healer."

As he reached the door to go down to floo call the healer he heard her say gently "am I dead?"

He rushed back to her side and hugged her gently, obviously whatever nightmare she had must have been very traumatizing, for her to hurt herself so badly and be so confused. "No my love you are safe here with me, it was just a dream."

She pushed him away "No it was not a dream! Where is Teddy? What have you done with him?" she screamed her panic for Teddy giving her strength and pulling her out of her haze.

"Honey I am right here, it is ok, it's me your husband Ted" he replied getting really worried now.

"No!" Andromeda screamed and pushed him away again forcefully enough to knock him to the floor. Then she reached around and got her wand off the nightstand and held it on him. "I said where is Teddy, not Ted, if you were really my husband you would know I never called him Teddy. Now forgo this cruel disguise, before I blast you to smithereens."

"Whoa Andy, put down the wand it is me sweetheart, I know you never call me Teddy I just thought that you must be embellishing because you are so upset and in shock. And we both know you are not a violent person, you are a healer not a soldier, your not going to hurt me."

"That may have been true about me before I lost my husband and daughter to Voldemort's cronies, I was a weak coward then and I lost nearly all my family because I couldn't protect them. I am a hell of a lot stronger now, I just took on six death-eaters on my own and obviously am still alive or I wouldn't be in so much pain. Unless you care to test my resolve I suggest you take me to my grandson, or I will kill you and whoever else gets in my way" she vowed.

"What are you talking about I am right here, I'm not dead, and Dora is fine we talked to her a few days ago; although she might have some explaining to do because she didn't mention anything about having a baby. I think we should go to St Mungo's, I mean you no harm Andy. If I did would I have left your wand on the night stand where you always leave it so you could pull it on me when mine is over on the other night stand?" Ted tried to talk her down and reason with her. How could a nightmare effect her this much, he thought, he knows she honestly believes what she is saying and she seems like a different person.

Andromeda thought over what he said, it was true that her wand being so accessible would be odd if she were being held captive. When he mentioned his wand she looked to the other night stand and sure enough it was there Ted's wand. She knew it was his, would know it anywhere, no two wands are exactly alike after all. She silently summoned it to her so she could examine it more closely. It was his wand she would bet life on it. She started to cry silently, she hasn't seen his wand in over three years, it was never recovered. That meant that either whoever killed him was behind this, unlikely as it was lowly snatchers that killed him and they wouldn't have the know how or resources to pull off this type of rouse; or she has somehow traveled back in time. Seeing as how Ted doesn't seem to know anything about Teddy's existence time travel as ridiculous as it sounds seems like the more likely answer. Andromeda let out a shudder then straightened her stance, she may be willing to bet her life that this was Ted's wand and therefore this man was HER Ted, but she would never bet Teddy's life.

Andromeda cleared her throat and asked "What is the date?"

Ted looked confused but answered "April 12."

"What year?"

"What do you mean what year, 1995 of course" Ted replied, now with a very confused look on his face.

"Oh My God,how is this possible?" Andromeda whispered.

"How is what possible? Andy you are really freaking me out here."

Andromeda shook her head no "not until you prove to me that you really are My Ted, tell me something no one else would know, then I will explain."

Ted paused fro a moment trying to think of something that he could tell her so she would know he was himself. "We had 4 miscarriages before we had Nymphadora, and several more after until we decided that we should just focus on the daughter we had been blessed with and stop putting you through the agony. I know you blamed yourself for our fertility issues, well your family anyway. I think that you believed that all the inbreeding in your family was the cause of your infertility. After all, fertility has been a major issue for most pure blood families for at least three generations. I never blamed you though, it could be partly my fault too. You had it in your head, one of your foolish pureblood beliefs, that you had to bare a son. I told you that I was perfectly happy with our beautiful daughter and that I did not need to have a son. It took awhile but you eventually accepted that I had no regrets, I still don't."

Andromeda stared at him for a minute then dropped both wands and ran into his arms, he stumbled a little on impact having not been ready for the embrace. But he corrected quickly and embraced her comfortingly, she was full out sobbing now. "Shh, it is ok" he comforted, "that must have been one heck of a dream, are ok now?"

Andromeda smiled at him and then kissed him like she never had before, she kissed him like this would be their last kiss. He actually felt himself getting week in the knees, that hasn't happened to him since he was a teenager. When she pulled away she took a deep breath then stepped away from him.

"It was not a dream" she declared steadfastly. "I have somehow travelled back in time."

"Thats not possible" Ted replied.

"I know it sounds crazy, but its true, we are witches and wizards, it isn't that far out of our wheelhouse. We were under attack from a a group of remnant deatheaters. I tried to fight them off but its not easy to fight while trying to shield a three year old. I knew we were cornered so I just threw myself over Teddy hoping to at least pass on the same protections that Lilly Potter did for Harry by shielding him. Teddy was crying, I heard him cry out for his mother and father, whom he's never met and then I say a silver light surround him, I thought maybe it was a shield of some sort, but before I could even blink I felt myself being pulled and then I woke up here. We have to find Teddy, he was obviously the source of the time travel so he must be here too, but as he doesn't yet exist in this time I don't know where he could be" Andromeda explained.

Ted lowered himself to sit on the bed trying to wrap his head around what she was saying and if it was true or not. His heart and instinct both told him she was telling the truth, but his rational mind screamed at him that it just wasn't possible to travel that far back in time. And even if it was possible to travel that far back in time, there is no way that a three year old could pull it off. But she was looking at him her eyes pleading with him to believe her. "Lets say that I am open to the possibility what you say is true, how do we find your gr.. I mean our grandson, and how can we know for sure that what you say is true and not just something like a memory altering charm?" he asked gently, trying to compromise her need for his trust and his need to understand and have proof.

Andromeda thought for a minute "hang on" she said then paused for a second to finish mentally formulating her plan before continuing. "If it really is 1995 that means that Dumbledore is still alive, we need to find him now, he is the best person to help us. I also think I know where Teddy may be, but we need Dumbledore to reach him, where he is is protected by a fidelius charm. Once we find him we will have living proof what I say is true."

 **What do you think so far? Time travel fics are always tough because you don't want the traveller to reveal too much any suggestions on what I should or shouldn't have Andromeda reveal about the future. Remember she has returned to just before the final tri-wizard tournament task, for anyone not up on their Harry Potter history.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter, this is just for fun.

April 12, 1995 - 12 Grimmauld Place

"I am really impressed with how well your cousin handled the truth of your wrongful imprisonment. It is amazing that she actually put together everything after hearing that Harry and Dumbledore were advocating for your innocence and faced down Dumbledore and demanded he bring her to see you. And It is admirable that she has such faith in you despite not knowing you since she was a little girl, you have been in prison more than half her life, and yet you two could have been mistaken for siblings the way you carried on last night." Remus remarked to Sirius who was sitting having coffee with him at the kitchen table.

"Well her, Andy and I were the only good apples in a whole line of wackadoos" Sirius replied.

"But for her to be so accepting, especially as an Auror, baffles me. And when she told us about how neither her or her mother ever believed that you could have betrayed James; well it is obvious that she is a true Hufflepuff, loyal to a fault. As admirable as it is, it also makes me feel like even more of an ass for not fighting for you and believing so quickly that you could betray James." Remus said hanging his head in shame.

"I have forgiven you Moony. Things were a little different for you because in one night you had lost all of your brothers and with me seeming to be the only survivor I could see how you would have felt there was not other explanation, I myself probably would have as well. Andy and Nymphadora are family and we have a special bond being the only ones in our family to break away from the dark arts, Andy especially knew that there would be no way I would have turned, she knew what James and his family meant to me, having taken me in, she herself had only Ted when the family cast her out" Sirius tried to explain.

"Well I am glad you at least have Nymphadora back in your life, you must be getting sick of only seeing my scruffy face all the live long day. It was good of her to stay last night, I know she didn't buy your its too late to be flooing home and your drunk, she knew you weren't ready to let her go."

"I know I have never been a clingy person but it was so nice to have someone accept me and I have adored her since the day she was born it is nice to see she has grown into a strong woman who makes her own decisions instead of falling in line with that imbecile Fudge and his propaganda" Sirius spoke with strong emotion and a slight glimmer in his eye.

"She does seem like a remarkable young woman" Remus agreed.

Sirius broke out a smug knowing grin, "My Remus if I didn't know any better I would think you fancied my young cousin the way you are carrying on. 'Amazing, admirable, remarkable, loyal',those are some strong adjectives my friend. Should we be having a discussion about your intentions, hmm?" Sirius asked leaning over to nudge Remus' shoulder jokingly.

Remus was cherry red "what are you out of your mind, I won't deny that she has a lot of qualities that a man would find attractive in a mate, but I am way too old for her. Not to mention my fury little problem."

"Age is just a number my friend, and she doesn't seem to care about your 'fury little problem'" Sirius said doing air quotes.

"Dude you are crazy, you should focus on your own dating prospects rather than play match maker to me. Your the one with the noble family name to pass on." Remus joked returning the joking shoulder jab that Sirius gave him moment before.

"I couldn't give two shits about..." Sirius' comment was cut off by a piercing scream that echoed throughout the house. "That wasn't mother's portrait" he said looking at Remus. They both had their wands out and shot up so fast that they knocked there chairs to the floor. Somehow Remus made it to the door first even though Sirius was closer and they shot up the stairs like a blur. To them it felt like they were moving in slow motion but really they reached Nymphadora's room within ten seconds from hearing her scream. Remus, who got there first, thrust the door open and entered wand drawn, Sirius right behind him. They scanned the room but did not see anything amiss.

Nymphadora was standing by the bed clasping her chest and breathing heavy. She was wearing nothing but an old t-shirt Sirius lent her last night and a pair of pink panties just visible under the rim of the shirt. Remus had to tighten the grip on his wand, he almost dropped it and his palms were inexplicably sweaty all of a sudden. "What the hell Nymphadora, trying to give us a heart attack" Sirius complained as he caught his breath, relaxing having cleared the room.

"Do not call me Nymphadora!" she replied while pointing to the bed and the mass of tangled sheets.

"What did an itsy bitsy spider scare you little cousin" Sirius laughed while moving to the bed and lifting the covers. "What the hell!" he exclaimed and threw back the covers and levelled his wand. There tangled in the sheets was a little boy no older than three. "Where did he come from, how did he get past the wards, not to mention the fidelius?"

Nymphadora walked up and lowered Sirius' wand arm "don't point your wand at him, he is only a child. Does your shock mean that he doesn't belong to either of you?" she questioned.

"I was in prison for twelve years and have been a fugitive for the last two years, when exactly do you think I had the opportunity to have one of those? And Remus here seems to think that his condition makes him ineligible to procreate or even marry" Sirius replied snarkily.

"Well excuse me but when you wake up to find an infant curled up next to your bosom in what you thought to be the most secure dwelling in all of the United Kingdom, your sleep foggy mind may think that the most logical explanation was that one of you forgot to inform me that you had a kid. Excuse me for not realizing that a two year old seems to have broken through all of the Black family wards, not to mention Dumbledore's own fidelius" she facetiously retorted.

"He could be a death eater in disguise to throw us off our guard" Sirius said re-levelling his wand and reaching with his other hand to shake the kid. "Wakey, wakey" he said but there was no response from the child. Sirius shook him a little harder, "come on kid, wake up!" he yelled. Still the boy showed no signs of waking but to all of their surprise his hair suddenly changed from the soft brown colour it was to bubble gum pink. "What the hell?"

"He's a metamorphmagus like me" Tonks gasped.

"Or maybe his pollyjuice is wearing off" Sirius countered.

"How many people so you know with bubble gum pink hair, besides me. Look" she pointed to the boy his hair was changing again to a brilliant turquoise. "definitely a metamorphmagus, and we can't take pollyjuice it doesn't react well in our systems."

"Whatever we still need to wake him up we need answers" Sirius complained and lifted his wand to cast a mild stinging curse to wake the boy, but before he could finish the words he was pinned against the wall. "What the hell Remus?" Sirius yelled at the man who had him pinned.

"I could say the same to you Sirius, what are you thinking cursing a toddler?" Remus retorted.

"It was only a light stinger, what's it to you anyway, you have been awfully quiet since we came in here, do you know this boy? " Sirius asked.

"No" Remus answered, releasing Sirius. "I can't explain it, the wolf in me seems to recognize him and I feel strangely protective of him. Given his age, we can assume that he got here using accidental magic. We don't know that much about accidental magic still it can sometimes be very powerful especially when the child is scared. He is hurt, I wonder if his family was attacked and he somehow brought himself here, perhaps drawn to Tonks because of their shared abilities."

"What do you mean he is hurt?" Tonks asked worriedly and sat back on the bed to examine the child more closely. Now she could see that he had a few scratches and clothes were dirty and had some small tears. She lifted his shirt and to her horror saw bruises starting to form over his ribs. "How did you know he was hurt?"

Remus came to sit on the other side of the bed right across from Tonks with the boy between them so he too could examine him more closely. He looked into Tonks' eyes, I could smell the blood but I also just could sense his pain, I can't explain it."

"Almost like you can feel the pain yourself?" She offered and he nodded. "I felt that too" she said softly so only he could hear and gazed deep into his eyes.

"Well that all well and good but we need to get him back to where he belongs, Remus and I will take the runt downstairs while you get dressed, I will floo Dumbledore" Sirius interjected breaking their moment and causing Remus to blush at the reminder of Tonks half dressed state.

"I won't be long," Tonks said but looked meaningfully at Remus.

Remus knew that she was trusting his safety to him and somehow he understood that she felt just as drawn to this child as he was and that if one hair on his head was out of place he would be staring at the business end of her wand. He nodded and scooped the boy carefully into his arms, he had to resist the urge to kiss his forehead. "Take your time, I wont let anyone mess with him" Remus called as he left the room, Sirius gave Tonks a contemplative look then turned and followed Remus.

[{*HP*}]

*If I get at least 5 reviews I promise to post a new chapter this week! Constructive feedback only please. I am doing this for fun and don't want that ruined by negative people. If you notice a grammar or spelling error that is bothering you that's fine but point it out to me and offer a solution.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews! I know it is tricky doing a time travel fic to account for all contradictions and details so I appreciate you all letting me know if you see I over looked something or need to address an issue. Even if you want some clarification that fine, send me a line. Some of you may also see that I am leading up to a contradiction because I failed to explain something, give me a heads up.**

 **RAZ brought up the point that this might be a little too soon for Grimmauld Place, but I always pictured that he was hiding there a little bit before the order was formed, I may be mistaken but for my purposes he was. I hope I addressed this point sufficiently in this chapter.**

 **Guest reviewer I also tried to address some of the points you had as well and will do so more in the next few chapters. Andy is only concerned with finding Teddy at this point.**

 **}}~~HP~~{{**

Dumbledore had just gotten to his office and was just preparing his morning tea (he preferred to heat his tea the muggle way) and thinking about the tenacious Nymphadora Tonks. That young lady had marched right up to him and demanded to see her cousin, Not very many wizards or witches are brave enough to stare him down like that, he could only think of one, Minerva Mcgonagall. In fact Miss Tonks reminded him strongly of his dear friend yesterday, not in appearance but persona. He will have to keep _her_ in mind if Minerva ever decides to retire, he never thought anyone would be able to fill her shoes but at just 22 Nymphadora does show great potential.

He we leery at first to bring her to Sirius, she was an auror after all and he didn't want to endanger Sirius, not to mention self-incriminate himself. He had just got Sirius settled in his family home, he didn't want to go there but it's wards in addition to his own fidelius allow him a safe place to recover from his ordeal, the guarantee of Remus' company was what finally got him to go back. Nymphadora was stubborn though and even swore an oath that she meant no harm to Sirius so he had taken her to see him. Sirius had been thrilled to see his 'little' cousin, Dumbledore hoped that reconnecting with her and Remus will help him recover and give him some of his life back. He did feel guilty for not ensuring he at least had a trial after the Potter's died, he was just as much to blame for his false imprisonment as Fudge and Crouch, and he had sworn to himself to do everything he could to help make up for it now. Reuniting him with his favourite cousin was only a small concession.

Just as he was about to savour the first sip of his morning tea his fire place roared to life and he heard the voice of an obviously frazzled woman calling for him. He moved towards the fire place and was shocked to see Andromeda Tonks' face there asking, more like demanding, to come through. Dumbledore was stumped, why was she calling him? she wasn't someone he usually socialized with. Could Nymphadora somehow found a way around the vow to tell her mother? Did she know Nymphadora coming to see me and was concerned because she hadn't heard anything? That seemed the most likely but he wouldn't know unless he spoke with her so he let allowed her passage. Within seconds Andromeda and Ted Tonks were standing in his office looking quite dishevelled.

"Is it safe to speak?" Andromeda asked before she even shook the soot off her clothes.

Dumbledore wandlessly muffled the portraits and nodded. He was about to ask them to sit down when he was cut off on his starting breath.

"We need to speak to our daughter immediately!" Andromeda demanded.

"I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about" Dumbledore played dumb.

"Don't give me that crap, I know she is at Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Remus, I already flooed her apartment, just incase I had my dates confused, but she wasn't home and I remember around this time she spent every second not at work there with those two, so she must be there. I also know you are the secret keeper and I can't get to her without you. I don't have time to explain a three year old boys life is in limbo right now, I promise I will explain once we find him, I am sure he is with her, if not I do not know what to do" Andromeda burst out.

Dumbledore was very confused, even his mind was having a hard time filtering what she said. He could tell she was upset, and he definitely heard the part about a child's life being at risk, but he couldn't imagine how she knew about Grimmauld Place, him being secret keeper and Remus being with Sirius, even Nymphadora didn't know all these things. But then it registered that she said she remembered that around this time Nymphadora spent a lot of time there. How could she remember things that haven't happened yet, unless she was from the future?

"Andromeda, I can see your upset, and I promise to help you and this mystery boy, but I need to understand a few things first. You said you remembered this time, what did you mean by that, are you from the future?" Dumbledore asked.

Andromeda was shocked that he already worked that much out and did not seem to think the idea absurd like her husband. She nodded.

"How far?"

"Six years" she answered.

Dumbledore was taken aback by that, he actually stumbled back a few steps towards his chair. As he sat down he asked "How is that possible?"

"I am still not too sure, but I know it was Teddy, it must have been accidental magic, we were under attack by some remnant death eaters and I tried to hold them off as best I could be we were cornered, I tried to shield him but I saw a silver light and then I woke up here and I can not find Teddy he must be with Nymphadora" Andromeda tried to explain.

"I see and Teddy is..."

"My grandson"

"So you think he is with Nymphadora because he was drawn to his mother, it is possible that he is not here, because he does not exist yet in this time. This is obviously, if it is true, a much different type of time travel than turners, for one how far back you traveled and there seems to be only one of you and it looks like you merged with your existing self, but kept your memory and your injuries from your fight I assume" Dumbledore suggested softly while gesturing to her wounds.

"I don't really care about me right now, how I got here, or what we should do next, all I am focused on is finding Teddy, one thing at a time. Andromeda started to cry softly, "I know it is possible he is not here but I know he is, I can feel it, I can't explain it, but I raised him, he is more like a son to me and we have a bond."

Dumbledore was deeply saddened by this because he knew it meant that the bubbly full of life young woman that stood here yesterday must die in the not too distant future. Shaking it off he decided to get down to business. "How do I know you are not giving me this ridiculous story to get me to reveal secrets I may or may not have about the location of Sirius Black?"

Andromeda thought about it, "I know about the Order and the Horcruxes."

Dumbledore gasped and nearly fell out of his chair. "Horcruxes, that is how he did it, and what do you mean by "es" how many did he make."

"I didn't realize you didn't know that yet, Harry made it seem like you at least suspected, you have already come into contact with one of them." Andromeda explained.

"The diary" Dumbledore realized, I knew it was some dark magic and I had considered Horcrux but not confirmed, but how many?"

"I will tell you everything after we find Teddy" Andromeda bartered.

"Maybe it is better that you do not tell me anymore, we ought not mess with time too much, and obviously I find out soon enough" Dumbledore countered.

"To hell with that! Everyone knows you can only travel back in time not forward, and I refuse to spend the next six years watching everyone I care about be tortured or killed if I can help it. Sticking to the natural order is all well and good if it is just for a few hours but not years, my presence has already altered things. I will agree that we should work together and collaborate with those we trust to plan out things before we act to avoid altering the time stream too much, but sitting back if out of the question. If you think you will find out soon enough your wrong unless you consider the loss of a student's life, a good friend along with several muggles soon enough. And that's only until you learn about them, hundreds will dies and thousands will be misplaced and tortured before they are all destroyed." Andromeda revealed. She was literally shaking by the time she was done and Ted, who hadn't had a chance to say anything yet, not that he could say anything with how fast his mind was twirling, came and put his arm around her comfortingly.

Dumbledore hanged his head in shame and dread for what was to come. "I still don't know if I can trust you, you could have found out about the order and Voldemort could have told you about the horcruxes to distract me or you could just bee guessing with the darkest object you could come up with. I am going to do a few spells to make sure you are who you say you are, and I guess if we find Teddy that will be proof about the time travel, but brace yourself that he may not be with Nymphadora, and if he's not I will need more proof about the travel and you will have to wait for him to be born again into this time."

"Do whatever spells you want quickly, and if you need further proof to motivate you, I know about Ariana and that you blame yourself for her death even though you don't know for sure who's spell killed her. I also know about your search for the deathly hallows and that you have the elder wand" Andromeda added confidently.

Dumbledore's jaw dropped and he quickly performed his spell to rule out pollyjuice and wordlessly took them to Grimmauld Place.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius observed Remus as he carried the boy downstairs. Just as they reached the top of the steps the boy's hair colour returned to the light brown colour they had originally seen on him. Sirius looked at Remus, he was staring at the boy with a puzzled look on his face. Sirius was wondering if he was thinking the same thing he was; that the boy looked an awful lot like Remus when his hair was that colour.

When they reached the main floor Sirius immediately headed for the floo, there is too much weird stuff going on and he wanted answers pronto. He saw Remus lay the boy gently onto the couch as he moved towards the floo. Just as he was about to throw the powder into the fireplace, it roared to life with green flames, surprising him so much that he fell back and landed on the parlour floor. He fumbled for his wand for a millisecond and when he looked up he saw two people standing in front of him and a third emerging from the flames. "Aaa...Andy?" he asked, his voice breaking with emotion.

Andromeda saw her beloved cousin sitting up off the floor, saw the recognition in his eyes and heard his emotional calling of her name. She had tears in her eyes and didn't trust her voice so she simply nodded and offered a hand to lift him up. She and Sirius had been more like siblings than cousins, they shared a special bond, both having been cast out for refusing to buy into the pureblood agenda, and she never even got a chance to see him before he died in her time. She pulled him up and hugged him tightly. "Sirius I am so glad you are..." her voice cut off as she saw over his shoulder Teddy laying on the couch.

She quickly stepped back from Sirius and moved for Teddy "Oh my God, Teddy is he alright" she asked as she moved for him but Remus blocked her and had his wand on her.

"Who are you, what do you want with this child?" Remus demanded.

Andromeda drew up short and looked at the man who would be her son-in-law. She was overcome by so many emotions; relief at finding Teddy, concern for his condition, joy and sadness at seeing her dearly departed loved ones. The emotions overwhelmed her now that she had Teddy with in arms reach.

The other two men that had accompanied her jumped into action, Ted drew his own wand and aimed it at the man threatening his wife as he moved towards her to shield her but Dumbledore's voice brought him to a halt. "Gentleman, wands down if you please, all will be explained. Remus, this is Ted and Andromeda Tonks," Dumbledore explained when Remus made no move to lower his wand. "I apologize if Andromeda startled you by moving to check on the boy, but she came to me concerned for this boy and asked me to bring her here. I do not believe she means him any harm. I am convinced beyond a doubt she is who she says she is" Dumbledore added now that he too saw the living proof of her time travel.

Remus lowered his wand half way "Tonks, does that mean you are Nymphadora's parents?" he questioned. They nodded.

Sirius, now recovered from the shock moved in front of Andy and faced Remus "Yes Remus these are my cousins Andy and Ted, Nymphadora's parents" he assured his friend then turned to face his cousin once Remus lowered his wand. "How do you know this boy, and how did you know he was here?"

Dumbledore moved to stand where they could all see him "There is a lot to be explained perhaps we could all sit down and Andromeda will exp..." Dumbledore was cut off when he heard a woman's gasp he whipped around and saw Nymphadora standing there wand drawn...

"Mmmom, Daaad?" Nymphadora stammered.

(Thought about leaving it here but I am not that mean)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nymphadora had never got ready so fast in her life. Honestly it took her longer to compile her thoughts and take some calming breaths after they left then it did to wash and dress. It wasn't that she didn't trust Remus to care for the boy, although she did feel an unexplainable anxiety now that the boy was not in her sight. Nevertheless she knew the boy was in good hands, what she was in a hurry for was answers, she need to know what was going on, why was she so drawn to this boy, where did he come from?

That last question formed as she was leaving her room, she stopped for a moment as it occurred to her that once they found out where he came from they would most likely have to give him up. That thought pained her but she didn't understand why it did. She had only met the boy a few minutes ago and he wasn't even conscious. Why did the idea of giving him up feel like giving up her own child?

She was saved from examining that thought to closely when she heard raised voices coming from down stairs. Her auror training kicked in and she drew her wand and quietly headed down the stairs. All the while she was moving she was assessing the situation, there was more than Sirius and Remus's voices, but they did say they were going to call Dumbledore. Maybe that was who was there? She couldn't make out what they were saying but their voices were definitely raised, something was off. If it was someone besides Dumbledore they probably did not know that she was here, that gave her the element of surprise, she just had to use it right.

She was on the main floor now and could hear that the voices were coming from the living room which made sense since that was where the floo was located. She crept towards the living room preparing herself for whatever she may be facing. She knew she may be overreacting, but better to be vigilant than not, but she didn't want to go in already shooting either. She peaked in first and what she saw baffled her and she let out a gasp causing all the heads in the room to turn and look at her.

"Mmmom, Daaad?" she asked wondering what they were doing here.

"Ah, Miss Tonks, great of you to join us! Would you mind lowering your wand, we were all about to sit down and discuss this mornings happenings" Dumbledore suggested.

Tonks looked down at her wand, she hadn't realized she still had it drawn so she holstered it.

"What are you doing here Mom and Dad?" She asked as she moved into the room. She gasped again when she got a good look at her mother. "What on earth happened, are you guys alright?" she asked gesturing to her mothers black eye and split lip, which no one else seemed to have noticed. Before she even heard a reply her mother ran to her and embraced her so tightly she had to remind her of her need to breath. But she hugged her mother back and comforted her, obviously she has been through a terrible ordeal. Whoever hurt her was going to pay. She was getting really worried, her mother was now sobbing in her arms. Nymphadora has never even see her mother cry, something was seriously wrong.

"Mom what's going on?" Nymphadora asked gently.

Andromeda squeezed her daughter tighter and just sobbed "I love you so much" over and over again.

Nymphadora was now in a full out panic, this was so not like her mother. Andromeda was not an overly affectionate person. Don't get her wrong, Nymphadora always felt loved and never even had cause to doubt her mothers love. But for her mother to be this affectionate in front of so many people was something completely new. Especially since she just saw her mother the other day, she was acting like it has been months since they saw each other.

Realizing that she was not going to get any coherent answers from her mother she looked over her mother's shoulder to her father, "Dad, what happened?"

Unfortunately, Ted Tonks was having his own break down at the moment as well, only his was silent. He had had a whirlwind of a morning with his wife waking up covered in sores then pulling a wand on him and then her telling him an unbelievable story about her being from the future. He thought that going to Dumbledore would cause her to calm down enough to realize it was a dream; he never imagined that Dumbledore would buy into her story. But now they were in the Black ancestral home and lying on the couch not two feet from him was the little boy that was, according to his wife, his grandson. His brain was trying to process the fact that the boy's presence means she was telling the truth.

His head was turning back and forth so much he swore he was going to give himself whiplash, looking from his daughter to the boy, or what he could see off him with the man Sirius had called Remus, still guarding him. He nearly fell over when he looked back to him after a second and his hair was now a turquoise colour, instead of the brown it was a moment ago. The boys was a metamorphmagus like his Nymphadora, he was her son. OH MY GOD, his mind was screaming. He was just starting to accept that this boy, Teddy, Andy had said he was named after me, was his grandson when his daughter addressed him.

He whipped around to look at her, he had been fixated on the boy since his hair changed colour. When he looked at her with her eyes searching him for answers he remembered that Andy had said that in her future she had raised Teddy because Nymphadora had died. This thought had him reeling more than anything else that had happened today, the thought that his precious daughter would die in the not too distant future was too much for him. He knew that Andy had said he died too, but that didn't phase him at all compared to the thought of losing his only daughter. He paled, and swayed, "I..I..Th..ink I n..n..need to s..it d.. " he stammered out then fell back.

Remus saw Mr Tonks sway and reached out to grab him when he fell back. Sirius pulled a chair over and Remus lowered him into it. He really wanted to know what was going on. "What on earth is going on" Remus and Sirius demanded at the same time.

Dumbledore stepped up again to take control of the situation. "Gentlemen, if you could give Mrs Tonks a moment to compose herself, I am sure she will be able to explain everything. To tell the truth there are some answers I am anxious to hear as well but I am not fool enough to come between a mother and their child, so lets give them a moment."

Upon hearing Dumbledore's words Andromeda gave Nymphadora one more squeeze then released her, took a deep breath and composed herself. "Forgive me for being so uncouth. I was so focused on finding Teddy that nothing else has fully registered with me all morning, but seeing Nymphadora just brought the reality of everything crashing down on me." At this she turned back to her daughter and gave her another hug "I've just missed you so much."

Nymphadora looked questioningly at her mother but before she could ask what was going on her mother turned back to address everyone. "I will be happy to explain everything but it is a long and complicated story, I don't even have all the answers so I ask that you with hold questions and judgement until I finish." She gestured for everyone to have a seat and they did so silently. Everyone could sense that whatever Andromeda had to say was monumental.

Andromeda wandlessly summoned a chair for herself, she could feel her energy fading fast and knew this could take awhile. She sat so that she could make eye contact with everyone and cleared her throat. "Firstly I would like to repeat my earlier question, Remus, is Teddy... The boy alright?"

Remus was surprised that she used his name so casually, they haven't really been introduced yet, but nevertheless answered "Yes, mam, he seems to be, he has a few scrapes and bruises but nothing seemed life threatening. We have not been able to wake him and that concerns us a bit."

At this Andromeda looked to Dumbledore who read her concern in her eyes and said "He is probably exhausted from using so much magic, I think that is why you still have battle scars yourself despite appearing to have taken the place of your past self. Your injuries show because you still feel them emotionally and magically." Dumbledore explained.

At this everyone looked confused and Nymphadora jumped up "I am sorry, come again, are you saying that this isn't really my mother, what happened to her" she pulled her wand out again but Dumbledore put a hand on her arm when she tried to raise it.

"Miss Tonks, you misunderstand me. Please give your mother a chance to explain. I swear she is your mother, I verified this before I brought them here." Dumbledore explained.

Nymphadora looked at her mother and could tell it was her, she took a deep breath and sat back down, "I am sorry mom, I will try not to interrupt again."

"That's ok sweetheart, we both know you probably will again. You never have been one to just sit back and let others tell you how it is without questioning it, and I love you for that. You never would have been able to reunite with Sirius if you didn't question the party line. I am so proud of you, but I will ask that you refrain as much as possible so that I can get it all out. I will answer anything you want after." Andromeda said reaching out to give her daughter's hand a loving and reassuring squeeze.

Nymphadora had tears in her eyes, if she had any doubt that this was her mother she didn't anymore. She nodded to her mother to signal her to continue.

"I don't know where to begin so I guess I will just get to the point. I am from the future." Andromeda paused for a moment as everyone absorbed this information but continued before anyone had a chance to question her. "Six years in the future to be exact." Andromeda saw them all ready to ask her questions but she put her hand up to stop them and continued. "This boy, Teddy, is my grandson, and April 12, 2001, was, is, will be his third birthday. Yesterday, or I guess it would be today but six years in the future, man it is hard to keep track of this," Andy pauses to recollect herself.

"Anyway, we were getting ready for Teddy's third birthday party when we were attacked by a remnant group of death eaters. I tried to hold them off the best that I could until Harry got there but it is not easy to fight while protecting a toddler. They had us cornered, all I could do was wrap myself around Teddy as best that I could and hope that by protecting him I could give him the same protections that Lily gave Harry when she died." At the mention on Lilly Potter, Sirius and Remus both flinched.

"I held him as tight as I could and I heard him cry out for his mother and father and then I saw a silver light and I woke up here."

Everyone in the room took a moment to think about what she had said and what implications it may have. Sirius recovered first. "So your saying this is Nymphadora's kid?" He said gesturing to the still sleeping boy.

Andy nodded and Nymphadora moved to stand above the boy to get a better look at him "He is a metamorphmagus like me" she whispers but everyone hears her. She lowers herself to the floor to sit by him and rub his head.

As Nymphadora was taking a moment to bond with her son Sirius stepped in. "You said you were attacked by death eaters, does that mean Voldemort comes back."

Andy flinched at the mention of his name, "Please do not say the name, in the future he finds a way to make it Taboo so that anytime someone says it he knows and he sends his death eaters to find whoever dares speak it."

Everyone was shocked by this, especially Dumbledore who always advocated for people to use it.

Sirius always quick on the uptake speaks first "So he does come back, but you mentioned that you were waiting for Harry, so he is ok?" Sirius asked.

Before Andy could answer Dumbledore stood up and said "perhaps we should stop here, we do not want to know too much about the future."

Andy jumped up and got right in Dumbledore's face "And I already told you that I refuse to sit around and watch the nightmare replay, we both know there is no way for me to get back to my time. I will work together with those I trust most and we will use my knowledge to prevent all the needless murders from taking place. We are lucky that I happen to be Harry's personal confidant, so I know more about what actually happened than anyone, except maybe Harry himself."

"Why are you so close to Harry?" Sirius asked.

"He is Teddy's godfather, and he is an amazing one. After the war he needed someone to talk to and the fact that we really didn't know each other actually made it easier for him to talk to me. He said that he wasn't worried that my feelings and opinion of him would change because I didn't really have any preconceived ties to him."

"After the war, so does that mean Vold... I mean you-know-who, was defeated" Sirius asked. But again Dumbledore stepped in to stop Andy from replying.

"I am sorry but I must insist that we are careful about changing the future, if what you have suggested is true and you-know-who is defeated we may risk altering that if we try to meddle with time."

Everyone was thinking about what Dumbledore said but as Andy sees them contemplating this she loses her temper. "No! No! NO! None of you get a say because every single one of you is dead in my world!"

That got everyone's attention except for Ted and Nymphadora. Ted because he had already heard about his, Dora's and Dumbledore's death. However, Nymphadora had already figured out she died because of the fact the Teddy traveled back in time to see her. "I know mom, and I am so, sorry. For what its worth you seem to be doing a great job raising my son, he couldn't be in better hands." At her mothers surprised look at how calm she was at hearing she died Dora explained. "I knew that I must of died when you said that Teddy cried out for me before he used magic to bring you here, if I was alive he would have simply disapperated."

Andromeda hugged her daughter "You amaze me that you were able to connect the dots like that but you are wrong about Teddy not being in better hands, he could be in yours and I could be nothing more than a blissful Grandmother that gets to spoil him rotten instead of a stand in parent. Will you help me secure a better future for your son?" Andromeda pleaded with her daughter.

Nymphadora looked at her son then back to her mom and nodded.

"I will help however I can Andy" Sirius vowed.

"Me too" Ted said.

Andromeda looked at Remus who hadn't said a word "oh, me, I thought this was mainly a family thing for you, but I will help however I can."

"Remus to me you are family" Andromeda said with a wink.

Remus stared at her dumbfounded for a minute trying to understand what she meant by that when all of a sudden he saw Sirius start to jump up and down and half laugh half shout "oh, oh, oh, of course, he wanted his mother AND his father, that must be why he came to this particular date" Sirius thought out loud but was a little hard to understand because he was laughing as he spoke. He moved over and patted Remus on the back "you sly wolf, you, congratulations!"

Remus just stared at him "what on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh come on man, I know you said that she would never like you because of the werewolf thing but don't be dumb. It has been obvious since last night, you like my cousin. Then this morning you nearly rip my head off to protect this boy, you are drawn to him, protective of him, and you don't even know him. You said something was familiar about him, that the wolf in you seemed to know him. Come on man don't be thick" Sirius explained fast enough that Remus didn't have a chance to contradict him but not so fast that Remus couldn't hear him.

Nymphadora jumped up, "He wanted his mother and his father" she said quietly looking Remus in the eye.

Remus stumbled back as he realized what they were implying, "No, it is not possible. Is it?" He asked turning to Andromeda.

Andy looked over at her grandson and then back at Remus "look at him, he is back to his true self, this is what he looks like with out using his abilities."

Remus stepped beside Nymphadora and looked at the boy, his hand reached out to rub his head on its own accord. "Oh my God" He said and lowered himself to the floor and held his face as he weeped silently at the revelation.

Sirius came over "he is a dead ringer for you man, I thought he looked like you earlier but I didn't get that good of a look, no denying this, he is definitely your son."

At the word son Remus jumped up "My son" he said out loud. "He isn't, I mean he doesn't have... Please god tell me I didn't pass on my affliction." He pleaded, the tears now falling silently down his cheeks.

Andromeda moved to him and squeezed his arm comfortingly "No Remus, he is fine, he does seem to get a little crankier during the full moon but he is not a werewolf."

At this Remus let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and went back to the couch and sat on the floor again just holding Teddy's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update but I had a baby and between pregnancy brain and then taking care of my daughter I haven't been in the right mindset to write. I will try to be more consistent now, although I have mixed ideas about where I want the story to go and how long I want to take to get there. I also have another story that I have started and will be posting shortly, because I think my computer is going to crash any day now.

All was silent in the living room of Grimmauld Place as everyone was taking a break to absorb all the revelations of the morning. After ten minutes of silence, Andy decided she better get things settled because she knew she was going to crash soon. She cleared her throat "I know I have dumped a lot on you all today but there is still so much that you need to know and we need to do. I suggest that we reform The Order and I will debrief everyone at once so that we can work together to come up with a plan of action."

When Dumbledore made to interrupt her she cut him off before he could start "Don't you dare try to argue with me about altering time and consequences, I already said my piece about that." When Dumbledore's dispute didn't come she continued with her action plan for reforming The Order of the Phoenix.

"Dumbledore you will have to notify your old Order members but I have a few names to add to the list: The Weasley's - you will have to get Bill and Charlie back to Britain, so we will wait until tomorrow night to meet. I suggest that you manufacture an emergency involving Molly, that will also be a great cover for excusing the students from school for a few days."

At the mention of students Dumbledore felt compelled to interrupt, "hold on a minute Andromeda. I may be open to preventing the travesties you alluded to earlier but I will not have mere children involved in this."

"Don't you dare give me that BS, you forget that I am from the future and know exactly how much you count on Harry to orchestrate the downfall of you know who. You have manipulated him his whole life while keeping all your insights to yourself, leaving him to fumble around in the dark, causing him and others unnecessary stress and harm. I know that you work under a 'greater good' philosophy, but I don't know how you determined that you are the only one worthy of making assessments as to what constitutes 'the greater good'."

Andromeda paused and moved towards Dumbledore so that she could get right in his face pointing her finger at him, ready to jab him with it when needed to emphasize her next rant. "When you died you knew well in advance that it was coming and yet you still chose not to enlighten Harry with all the information you had. Instead you left breadcrumbs that had them scurrying all around the country for nearly a year while running from snatchers and death eaters. Several times Harry and Hermione's very lives were put at risk needlessly as they chased the breadcrumbs you left. In the end Harry learnt the truth from Snape's own memories. You have 'been raising the boy as a pig for the slaughter' I believe were the words Snape himself used."

Sirius sprung to his feet "are you saying that he orchestrated Harry's death?"

Andromeda nodded, "not just his death he manipulated his whole life." She turned to face Dumbledore again jabbing him with her finger again with each point. "You purposely put him with the Dursley's and left him there knowing how mistreated he was because you wanted a humble boy desperate for affection that you could manipulate without any adults in his life to get in your way. You purposely drew You know who to the castle with the Philosopher's stone to test your theories on Harry's connection to Him. And you didn't tell Harry what the diary was or that he had a part of You know who's soul inside him. You didn't even tell them about the deathly hallows, you left a children's story book for them to figure everything out. And to top it all off you refused to let Harry tell any adults about his Horrcrux hunt, therefore subjecting him and his friends with the sole responsibility. This time Harry will be in the know and he wont have to do anything on his own. We will find another way to remove the horrcrux from him than to have Voldemort try and kill him again. You will have Kingsley, Vance, McGonagall, Snape, the Weasleys, the Potters, and Miss Granger here for tomorrow night or I will obliviate you myself and do it without your knowing" Andromeda threatened.

Sirius was the first to respond "did you say Potters with an 's'? As far as I know there is only one Potter left and you just said that he d..died in your time" Sirius asked emotionally.

Andromeda mentally kicked herself for her slip "I said that You know who TRIED to kill him, that boy has more lives than a cat. As to the Potters, that was a slip due to my anger, but I was referring to the future Mrs Potter, the current Miss Weasley."

Everyone was shocked at that revelation. "I would have bet a thousand galleons that he would have ended up with Hermione" Sirius commented chuckling to himself.

"I know I shouldn't have told you guys but Teddy calls them God-Dad and God-Mom sometimes, even though Ginny isn't an official god parent, so everyone will know soon enough. It will be tough on 13 and 14 year olds to know who their future spouse is, but at least they will skip the 'Cho Chang' and 'Dean Thomas' drama."

"Everyone will be here tomorrow night. I will fill everyone in on what I know and we will work out a plan together. The younger ones will be excused from school for a week so I can give them a crash course in occlumency, anyone who can't hack it will be obliviated. Of course everyone will have to make a vow as well." She gave Dumbledore a make it happen look then declared. "I am so happy to have you all back, but this has been a lot, I need to go home to bed, I will see you all tomorrow."

Andy moved over to kiss Teddy goodbye on the forehead.

"Are you not taking him with you" asked Tonks.

Andy gave her daughter a long hug and said "I know he is in good hands here, he belongs with you, and Remus. But please floo me if he wakes." She moved to give Sirius a hug and to his great surprise, Remus as well, then grabbed Ted's hand and moved to the fire place. Grabbing a handful of floo powder she turned to Dumbledore and said "tomorrow!" And then she was gone.


End file.
